


Damned if you Don't

by The_Exile



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, F/M, Language, Post-Hearts of Stone DLC, Regret, Spoilers, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Sometimes things just go badly for Geralt whichever decision he makes.





	

There are some decisions you shouldn't rush into, that you should take slowly, talk over with people first and try to find out every relevant fact, work them from every angle. Then there are the decisions where you need to act fast or you'll lose your chance to do anything at all. The trick is to work out which kind is which. When you're doing a dangerous job, like that of a Witcher, getting them mixed up can land you killed - or somebody else you care about.

Then sometimes there isn't a right choice. Sometimes everything you do will just go wrong because you're having a shitty day and Lady Luck has decided to piss on you more often than She usually does. 

Still, Geralt can't help but blame himself. He always does, when it's a pretty girl.

Sat on a boulder, head in his hands, he can feel a migraine coming on. Witchers are supposed to feel a lot less psychological pain than others, aren't supposed to get headaches unless they snort Fisstech or get kicked by a horse, but Geralt is getting old and Kaer Morhen is running out of supplies to make the potions that keep a Witcher's mind resilient. Roach sniffs the man's long white hair and licks him, a huge tongue curling up one entire side of his face. The horse doesn't give a shit about the situation, observed Geralt, except that his rider has suddenly stopped them and is making weird noises. Roach always did have more common sense than him, even though it was actually a fresh horse, newly named Roach. It was the horse who stopped at the edge of potentially lethal falls and the Witcher who jumped off anyway to see if he could survive, relying on his famous (in the brothels of Novigrad) athletic prowess to break his fall or the skill in healing magic of his many sorceress lovers to get his legs put back together again afterwards. Maybe, he ponders, I should just let the bloody horse make my decisions for me.

No, the horse wouldn't have been dumb enough to attack Olgierd either, even though he was about to execute a girl's father for not letting Olgierd's band of vagabonds wreck his house any more, even though the girl would lash out in retaliation and be killed by the frustrated immortal. If it was Roach, his equine sixth sense would probably tell him that he couldn't possibly win a direct confrontation with Olgierd while he was wielding his soul-stealing ancestral sword and in a particularly vicious mood. Furthermore, the brutal calculations of a wild animal would probably tell Roach that the sacrifice of two lives was worth it to avoid the death of someone who could actually sort the situation out permanently, preventing many more deaths in the long run. This madman wanted to die, to not be immortal any more, as long as it was on his own terms, where the safety of his eternal soul was assured. Geralt was quite happy with this arrangement too.

And it had worked. Gaunter o'Dimm was banished from this mortal plane, Olgierd free of his terrible curse. Geralt had been paid handsomely, one of his rewards being the very blade he had narrowly avoided being butchered with.

Another Witcher, especially one called Lambert, would have been happy, so why couldn't Geralt forgive himself?

It wouldn't let him atone for his sin completely but he could at least make another girl happy for the night, he decided. Whistling to Roach, he took his newly earned pay as fast as the horse could take him to the Passiflora.


End file.
